The Bet
by x4050x
Summary: What? You want me to write a summary? I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! Oh well, here goes. Scott and Logan make a bet with high stakes. See? I suck at summaries! Told ya so! Just read it. As I am still slightly unfamiliar with the Ratings System, it is M for some sexual themes, not much, and some swearing. Duh, it's from Logan's POV. Eventual RoLo, probably.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup guys! And girls! And . . . other. Anyway, this is my first fanfiction I've posted on this site. It's from the POV of Logan. By the way, I hate Scott. It will show. Anyway, please post ****constructive**** criticism and tips on how to better my writing!**

Chapter One: The Bet

I sat across from Scott, leering at him, wanting, no, trying to get a rise out of him. I knew his eyes were narrow behind his red visor.

"So, Cyke, how's yer girlfriend? I hear yer havin'... **trouble**." Scott had wanted to talk to me, presumably about Jean. Things hadn't been the same between them since he had caught us kissing - in his room.

"Shut the fuck up, Logan. You know how it is. She is ashamed of cheating on me - and won't do it again."

"That's what she tells ya . . . I wonder what she's thinkin', pretendin' ta love ya."

"You have _no chance, _Logan. With her or any other woman."

"Oh yah? How about 'Roro?"

"Ice queen? You kidding? Even I couldn't get her to kiss me, let alone..." Scott let his sentence trail off, blushing. What was with this prude?

"Alright. If I manage to get her in bed within one week, Jean is mine."

"Alright, Logan, but then if you _don't _get her in one week, you have to stop harassing me and Jean."

"Deal, Cyke. By the way, do you know where 'Roro is?"

He didn't even answer, closing his eyes and sighin'. I flipped him the bird while his eyes were closed, then walked away. If one person knew where 'Roro is, it'd be Rogue. So I better look for Rogue.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I'm kinda busy right now ( at the dentist ) and the nurse lady keeps telling me to put my laptop away. Damn, is she annoying. Oh shit she's reading over my shoulder, and she saw the annoying part. I didn't mean it, nurse lady. Now she looks really pissed off. But, uh, she's still beautiful. Uh, you're taken, nurse lady? Sorry. Um, well can you look at my teeth now? OW! SHE FUCKING SLAPPED ME! BITCH! I didn't mean it, nurse lady!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter last time, I really was at the dentist and she really did slap me. Damn. Anyway, onto the story. Please remember that this is my first fanfiction, so be gentle with the reviews, or you might hurt my feewings, LOL.**

I strode purposefully down the hall, still lookin' for 'Ro. 'Where tha hell is she?' I asked myself. I had just a week to get into 'Roro's pants, so I'd better hurry. I sped up, when - WHAM! I slammed right into Rogue.

"Oh... Ah'm sorry, Mr. Logan." she said as she bent to pick up some papers that had fallen out of her hands when I slammed into her. I bent over and helped her gather them.

"By any chance, do ya know where I could find 'Roro?" I asked her carefully, trying not to betray any emotion. She appeared to think for a while, then said:

"Yeah, Storm's in the greenhouse, watering her plants. Why do you ask?"

I ignored her as I walked down the hall, towards the front door. After I was outside the mansion, I immediately headed for the greenhouse, jogging quickly. Like I said before, I only had a week to lay the Ice Queen, so I better start - WHOA. I skidded to a halt, seeing her bent over a plant, facing away from me.

I admired her voluptuous body, taking it in. This was one woman I wouldn't mind layin'. Come to think of it, I had been so obsessed with Jean that I hadn't seen just how sexy 'Roro really was. Now that I was in the correct mindset, "I need ta fuck her brains out", I could see how enjoyable this next week was gonna be fer me.

I walked slowly towards her, smelling her. She smelled of sandalwood and fresh rain. It was actually a nice smell. Better than Jean's cheap perfume.

"Hey, darlin'." I said, setting my hand on her shoulder, startling her. Heh.

She stifled a surprised gasp. "Don't call me that." She hated pet names like 'darlin' and 'Roro'. Too bad, 'cause I ain't about ta stop.

"Nah, _darlin'_" I said it with a slight emphasis this time. "I think ya like it when I call ya that." I knew this because every time I called her that, I could smell her pleasure.

She just gave me a look that plainly said, 'I am a goddess, now worship me, you scum'.

Hmm. How should I start this? I couldn't just embrace her here, could I? No, that wouldn't work on the regal Ice Queen. I would have to try a more respectable approach than jus' tryin' ta take her here, on the ground. Although that did sound kind of nice. Damn, now I was picturin' Ororo, naked, rollin' on the ground moaning and mewling in pleasure while I ... I shook my head, clearing it. Ah, screw it.

"Hey, darlin', ya wanna go ta that new resturaunt together?" At least I was bein' forward... But if she said no, I had just ruined our friendship. What was I saying? I wasn't doin' this fer her, I was doin' it fer Jean.

'Roro gave me a shocked look, then... "Sure. 8 o'clock tonight?"

"Sounds good, babe. Seeya later." I turned around, suppressing the urge to pump my fist up and down in victory. I had a chance with 'Roro! I mean, I have a chance with Jean, I corrected myself. I needed 'Roro ta get Jean, that was all.

I walked calmly back inside, marched straight up to Scott, and said, "Ha. She's already agreed ta go out with me tanight. Jean, here I come."

Scott gave me the most pathetic look ever, glanced at his watch and stuttered, "B-but how? I-i-it's only b-been ten minutes since we made the bet."

"What can I say, Cyke? I just have a way with tha ladies."

**A/N: It's really hard to write for Logan, because of the way he talks. For instance:**

**Normal person says: "Hey, Ororo, how have you been doing?"**

**Logan says: "Hey, darlin', how ya doin'?"**

**See? It's hard!**

**Stop laughing!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. I don't claim to own the X-Men. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!

_**SINCE SO MANY OF YOU GAVE ME POSITIVE FEEDBACK, I'M JUST GONNA POST ANOTHER CHAPTER NOW. I WAS ORIGINALLY GONNA SAVE THIS FOR TOMORROW. YOUR WELCOME.**_

**I apparently don't have a life, so I'm gonna try to post at least one of these every day! And since it pisses me off when one of the fanfics I'm reading that was published in '01 says, "Update is coming soon!", I promise that no matter what, I will not bail on any of my stories in the future. Ever. Anyway, onto the story! ...Hello?... I said, "Onto the story!"... It's time to start the story! ... Oh let me see the laptop ... YES that laptop! ... The one with open on it ... Yes! ... Okay, Document Manager, then Upload ... NO, the other button, retard ... Screw it, let me see. ... Okay, see? Fixed it! Without further ado, onto the story!**

My heart thumping on the inside of my adamantium ribcage, I approach 'Ro's door. Taking a deep breath, I prepare mentally and - what am I doin'? I don't give a shit what 'Ro thinks a' me! Instead of preparing, I just fucking knock, like a man.

As the door swings open, I compose my face into a calm mask, staring into 'Ro's blue eye - HOLY HELL! She looks beautiful. She is wearin' a low-cut black dress that ends in the middle of her thighs and she is wearing the sexiest pair of tights I have ever seen under that. It makes me want to run my hands up - run my hands over - _run my hands over the steering wheel as I drive us to a resturaunt._ THAT was what I was goin' ta say. What, did ya think I would touch her? I'm in love with her. I mean Jean. I'm in love with Jean.

She wordlessly extends her arm and I grab her hand, planting a kiss on it. I smell pleasure on her skin as I pull away. 'Is it possible,' I ask myself, 'that she actually likes me?' After a moment of consideration, I decide there was no way the Ice Queen would like a person like me, who killed for a living and lost all his family. She prob'ly likes getting any man's attention.

"Let's go, darlin'," I tell her. "Don't wanna be late." Seriously don't wanna be late, since I only have a week to love you. I mean fuck you. I love Jean. Jesus Christ, this is confusing. 'I LOVE JEAN. I LOVE JEAN. I LOVE JEAN. I LIKE JEAN.' I repeat in my head, taking slow, calming breaths.

I lead her down the hall of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, giving the door to Scott's room the stinkeye as I pass it. As we step outside, she gasps. A large stretch limo is sitting outside, the driver waiting for us. That's right, I got her a stretch limo. Costed $500 but the look on her face is priceless.

I smile down at her as I step into the limo, pulling her in next to me. Carefully and inconspicuously, I take a whiff of her as she sits next to me. The smell of pleasure is positively radiating out of her body. This should be a good night.

I wonder if I get a bonus if I claim her in the limo on the first night of the bet.

**A/N: Oooh, that was my lame-ass effort at building suspense. Did it work? No? Shit. Anyway, I am dedicating this to the amazing ROloveMY, my first Reviewer. That means a lot to me. You may have noticed more swearing in this chapter, but that is how I interpret Logan's confusion as to who he actually likes.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Even if you could sue me for claiming to own the X-Men, I don't have any money. Ha! That one backfired on you!

**FYI, This chapter takes place AFTER Logan and Ororo's date. **

We got out of the limo carefully as I had to support 'Ro. We both drank too much alchohol, but 'Ro didn't have a healing factor to brunt the effects. I had to half carry her to the front door and somehow opened the mansion door with my foot, not wanting to put 'Ro down.

I had had a wonderful evenin' with 'Ro, and I had to remind myself why I was doing this. I was doing it because I think I love Jean. For the first time, I consider how 'Roro would feel if I fucked her and immediately began ignoring her and screwing Jean. I had to remind myself that I was Wolverine and that I didn't give a flying fuck what anyone else thought. But, for some reason, 'Ro made me feel like I would care if she hated me.

As I carried an intoxicated and sleepy 'Ro inside, kicking the door closed behind us, I saw Scott sitting on a couch, watching TV. As I walked past him I purposefully made a sound and he turned aroun', seein' me, then 'Ro, then me carrying 'Ro and her clingin' to me. His eyes widened in a silent question.

"The bet is still on," I whisper to him. "I haven't claimed her ... yet." He silently nods in relief and turns back to his show. I continue down the hall to her room and right before I open her door, she stirs and touches my face.

"Lo...gan." she mumbles. "goo' nigh'."

"Night, baby." I say to her, unconsciously using one of the pet names I had used for Jean. As soon as I realized my mistake, I was thankful that she was too drunk to notice my slip-up.

I walked into her room, looking around. She had very few decorations and just a dresser, a desk and a bed. I set her on her bed and reached down to pull a blanket up over her when, suddenly, she reached up and our lips met.

The kiss was like nothing Jean and I had ever shared. It was soft, sensual, and I think I almost died when I stopped breathing for a minute. I gently pulled away and left her room, my mind in a turmoil.

I walked towards my room, opened the door and fell onto my bed. I pulled a pillow over my face and yelled, "MOTHERFUCKER!" out of frustration and confusion. Who did I want, Jean or my baby? I mean Jean or 'Ro. The whole point of this was to get Jean, but was Jean worth breaking the one woman's heart that I truly cared about? No, if I was honest to myself, but...

'I'll sleep on it.' I decided. I rolled over and hugged my pillow, unconsciously whispering, "Ororo . . . baby."

**A/N: Holy shit, did you see that? He fell head over heels for her! Unfortunately, we are reaching the end of this story. One chapter to go! Thank you to rololover for supplying me with constructive criticism, and I know I definitely need to work on my summaries and tense usage.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still. Don't. Own. The. X-Men. Stop rubbing it in.

**Last chapter! I had such a fun time with you guys, telling this story. And you know what? I might just make a sequel later. Maybe Maybe Maybe. This chapter is from Ororo's perspective, and happens at about 2:37 A.M. that night. By the way, there are some graphic descriptions in the beginning but it gets better, I promise.**

_ Suddenly I was back in the hotel that my parents had died in, reliving the horrible scene. My father was screaming as the plane crashed into the building. I saw the top half of his head get sheared off by the plane's wingtip, leaving only what was below his nose. My mother dove on top of me right as the debris fell upon us._

_ No... Not again... My mother's hand found mine and I gripped it, feeling something warm trickle off her fingertips onto my hand. Her head had been injured in the crash and blood poured out of her nose and mouth onto my face... _

_ But this dream ended differently. For right as I steeled myself for the three day wait under the crushing debris, a hand poked throught the mess and started lifting blocks off me. Soon I was able to crawl out from under my mother's body and I stared at my savior._

_ It was Logan._

I woke up screaming Logan's name, tears pouring down my face. Then I quickly grab a pillow and ran into Logan's room, startling him out of bed. I looked at him, then without hesitation, threw myself into his arms. He grabs me and holds me close, stroking my hair.

"Thank you," I gasped. "May I please sleep next to you tonight?"

"'Course ya can, babe. What's wrong?" he asked with concern.

"Bad dream... It's nothing." I murmured, cuddling closer into his arms and falling back asleep.

What Ororo didn't mean to add, though, was her last murmured sentence. "Logan... I love you."

Upon hearing this, his almost closed eyes snapped open. He immediately set her down on the bed, then silently sprinted to Scott's room. In his haste, he accidentally broke the doorknob off of Scott's door. He pushed open the now useless door open to see Scott involved in a rather ... heated ... session with his hand.

As soon as Scott noticed that Logan was watching him, he stopped self-consciously. "What is it, Logan? It's like three in the morning." Scott questioned.

Logan stepped closer, baring his fangs and saying, "You win the bet. I don't want Jean no more."

Scott adopted a superior smirk and said, "Just not man enough to compete with me, eh, Logan?"

Logan just turned and left. He headed back to his room and his love.

**A/N: Wooohooo! Who else enjoyed that story? :D Sequel?**


End file.
